


the party

by paii



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paii/pseuds/paii
Summary: catra worries about her stance within the castle walls
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 33





	the party

**Author's Note:**

> for the sapphics

. what are you planning?” catra asked, her arms crossed casually across her chest, her tail flicking lazily under adora’s nose. 

adora sniffled and swiped catra’s tail away, raising an eyebrow. “you said you didn’t wanna do anything, so we won’t,” adora replied, patting catra’s head with a small smirk. 

a blush rose across catra’s cheeks, her brow furrowing as she huffed. “hey, quit it,” she grumbled, swatting at adora’s hand. adora giggled, her hand slipping into catra’s, their fingers lacing together. catra’s blush remained, growing crimson, but she said nothing. adora moved her eyes back out the window, leaving catra to wonder if adora had really given up on planning something elaborate for her birthday. 

they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as they often did. they’d had such little alone time that they took advantage of just being near each other. 

“adora! can you help me move something?” a voice called from outside the bedroom. catra rolled her eyes. 

“can’t they move bow in on their own?” she grumbled, but she wasn’t really mad. catra hated when adora had to leave. leave her alone. she narrowed her eyes, catching the thought before it poisoned her mind. she wouldn’t let herself fall into that mindset again. 

“why would they when they can borrow my muscles?” adora replied teasingly, already pulling away. she squeezed catra’s hand, saying she’d be right back before leaving the room. 

the silence now made catra squirm. her eyes locked on a shadow in the corner of the room; had that moved? she refused to look away until she was sure it was stagnant. she let out a sigh, dropping her head in her hands. 

“hey, catra! come help!” catra perked up as she heard adora call, her ears twitching. she groaned loudly — but jokingly — and stood, throwing her arms out in a stretch as she walked out of the room, following the muffled sounds of their voices - her friends voices. no, she didn’t like the sound of that. they were adora’s friends, and since she was with adora, they were kind of stuck with her. 

could catra blame them? she’d hurt them enough times to justify any residual distrust.

catra descended another grand staircase, walking into an empty room. huh. she was sure their voices were coming from here. maybe she needed to clean her ears. 

she turned on her heel, moving to walk out of the room. she paused as she heard something shuffle. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” screamed a chorus of five voices. 

catra flinched, turning around again and meeting the eyes of adora, surrounded by glimmer, bow, scorpia, and entrapta. 

it was just them, surrounded by simple, sparkly decorations and tables full of colorful food. adora stepped forward, reaching her arms out. 

“so- what do you think?” she asked, and catra thought she heard a note of worry in her tone. catra remembered to breathe then, and a smile lit up her face. 

“it’s perfect, guys... i love it. thank you,” she said, taking adora’s hands slowly. 

“well, it was glimmer and scorpia mostly,” adora admitted, smiling at them brightly. 

“well, we didn’t have birthdays in the fright zone!” scorpia said, moving to stand by catra and adora, wrapping a lose arm around catra’s shoulders. “and it’s so fun to celebrate!” she added, her eyes gleaming. “the chefs here are wonderful.”

glimmer laughed, clapping her hands. “i’m glad you like it, catra! i hope you’ve been feeling at home here,” she said, grinning at catra. she smiled back. how could she be so blind? these were absolutely her friends, she could see it now. 

the party was nice. entrapta caught everyone up on her latest tinkering projects, bow showed off his confetti arrows, glimmer put on a nice light show, and adora stayed at catra’s side the whole night. 

despite the perfectness of the night, catra had to get away, feeling suffocated in the room. it wasn’t bad, but she wasn’t used to all this positivity and laughter. she was a bit on edge still. 

catra was sitting on a balcony overlooking the courtyard, and further away, the moonstone. it was beautiful, much nicer than any of the views in the fright zone. 

“hey,” adora spoke, sitting down next to catra, startling her slightly. ever since adora had become she-ra, she was always able to sneak up on catra. 

“i know it’s not what you’re used to — i’m not used to it either, really,” adora spoke, leaning gently against catra’s shoulder. “there’s no impending battle, no creepy sorceress watching our every move... but, you do like it here, right?” adora’s voice was quiet. “you like them?”

catra tensed a little, looking down at adora, realizing adora was looking up at her too. “i just don’t want you to be unhappy here,” adora explained. 

catra smiled again, a soft purr rumbling in her chest. adora smiled brightly, her eyes beaming at the sound. she probably hadn’t heard it since they were kids. “i love being with you,” catra whispered, making adora beam even more. catra never said things like that. 

their lips met softly, just for a few moments. then they just sat side by side, and slowly, their friends came to sit beside them.


End file.
